This relates generally to electronic devices with displays, and, more particularly, to displays with minimized inactive border regions.
Electronic devices often include displays. Displays include arrays of pixels that emit light to display images for a user. The borders of displays often contain signal routing traces and display driver circuitry for controlling the pixels. Excessive border width can be unsightly and can undesirably enlarge the size of a display.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide displays with minimized inactive border regions.